What True Love Really Is
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: True love doesn’t change when it finds reason to change. Yahiko realizes what true love is…through his master’s and his idol’s words. Please R and R! XD
1. Her Meaning

_Chapter One: True love doesn't change when it finds reason to change. Yahiko realizes what true love is…through his master's words._

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

--

I wasn't totally aware of what true love really is.

In fact, before, I didn't even believe that such a feeling existed.

It was a wonder to me, really. How does love differ from other feelings? From anger? Happiness? Sadness? Isn't it true that you experience these feelings too when you're in love? It didn't make any sense to me at all.

Love is just a feeling. Yes, just a feeling.

But still… Why? Why is it so powerful?

Is it madness? Maybe yes, maybe no.

…Love.

True Love.

Damn this word for being so mysterious.

Damn me for not asking other people. But then, can other people answer my questions? Do other people know what love really means?

I've heard some people say that it's the greatest feeling; it is the bittersweet part of life; it is the strength of one and the weakness as well. Those didn't answer my questions at all. In fact, they only got me more confused.

Damn this word for being so confusing.

…Love. I wasn't aware of it before, but I want to know it now.

...

Maybe, just maybe, _she _could answer my questions.

--

I walked towards her.

We just finished practice and I can say that we really tired ourselves during the last spar.

I sat beside her. I can ask her now.

"Kaoru?"

She looked at me with a confused face. Maybe it's because I didn't call her ugly. Well, she really wasn't ugly at all.

"I'll be direct, okay. What is true love?"

Her pretty face showed shock and confusion before wiping her cheek with a towel. I watched her as she looked at the clear sky, and waited for her answer.

"It's a strong feeling."

… What??

I made a face. I'm such an idiot for expecting a wise answer from her.

"It's…" She started again and I looked at her with curious eyes. I saw her sigh before she continued. "It's something unexplainable."

Right. Like _that _answered my question.

"Before, when I was about your age, even if I'm a girl, I didn't really know what true love is. I had many questions, many contradictions of what people older than me say about love."

I saw her make a smile and I found myself silent, waiting for her to continue.

"'Was it madness?' I always ask. I even thought that such a feeling doesn't exist…"

"…Until now, that is."

I looked at her with surprised eyes. There she was, sitting beside me. But her eyes… her thoughts were somewhere else. I caught her staring at him. Yes, _him. _That same rurouni who changed everyone's life, including mine.

Pieces were beginning to fit.

"…and then, I just knew." Kaoru said and stared back at the surprised me. She smiled, and I can't help but appreciate that beautiful smile – a smile that only my master can give. She stared at the clear sky again.

"I knew what true love is…" She rested her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "I _felt _it. I always _feel _it. When he is with me, staying here and giving the sincere smile that he rarely shows."

I thought I saw Kaoru glowing at that time.

"I witnessed his other persona. Others may say I'm afraid of that side of him, but I'm not. What I'm afraid is, is the fact that I can't protect that persona, I can't protect him. I'm afraid that I can't do anything for him while he did everything for me…for us." She sighed.

Yes, the pieces were beginning to fit.

"No matter what he reveals in the past, I will still accept him. It wouldn't change the fact that I love him. He was the one who made me realize what true love is without even telling me about it. Every day, he makes me realize how much I truly love him."

I stared at her as she stared back at me, still having that smile of hers. "Yahiko, true love doesn't change when it finds reason to change. It isn't something that one will just forget just because one has found something new. True love is the bond that only gets stronger when there's a barrier, destroying that wall and walking further."

"I haven't even experience the full of it." She smiled again.

Somehow, I feel, for the first time, that I had a master-student quality time with Kaoru.

The weird thing was it wasn't anything about kendo, but about love.

But somehow… Some of my questions have been answered.

"…doesn't change when it finds reason to change, huh…" I uttered, and my master nodded at me. She looked at _him _again and her smile went wider.

"Yes… in fact, it only grows more."

--

Back there, Kaoru seemed more like a woman to me.

I can't believe I just thought about her like that.

But still… I was right.

She was able to answer _some_ of my questions.

I guess some things remain unanswered, and I guess I have to experience this feeling to understand it completely. Just like Kaoru did.

I looked by the dojo and saw Kenshin lean on a beam and close his eyes peacefully.

…Mnn.

It wouldn't hurt to ask him too, right?

--

**A/n: **I was planning to make this a one-shot. But I thought, 'what about Kenshin's side?'

So there you go. It became a two-shot fic.

Please review, and I hope this inspired you.

_--_

_True love doesn't change when it finds reason to change._

_-Shakespearian Sonnet 116_


	2. His Meaning

_Final Chapter: True love doesn't change when it finds reason to change. Yahiko realizes what true love is…through his idol's words._

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

--

Some questions are still unanswered. I wonder if _he _can answer them.

His eyes are too old for his age anyway. Those eyes of _his _have seen more than the eyes of an average 28-year old man.

So maybe, he can answer me as well.

--

_Love. _

I pondered on Kaoru's words as I walked towards Kenshin.

Feeling my presence, he opened his eyes and made a small smile as I approached him. I sat beside him, still quiet.

"It seems like you have lots of questions in your head, Yahiko."

He told me gently. My eyes went wide, amazed at how well he can read other people's thoughts. I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, Kenshin. It's just…"

"What is it, Yahiko?" He asked and leaned more on the support beam.

He heard me sigh. "I'll be direct to you too, okay. What is true love?"

I saw his amethyst eyes widen in surprise. He had the exact expression Kaoru had on her face when I ask her the same question. It was only for awhile though because I saw him close his eyes and smile.

"Do you think you're in love?" He asked and opened his eyes. I thought I saw him gave me a sincere smile.

I blushed furiously and was shocked as well. Shocked because of the question he asked and the sincere smile he just gave, and blushing because of that insane question as well.

"What are you talking about!? I'm not in love!" I sounded like I was denying something. Whatever.

My blush slowly disappeared when I saw Kenshin smile and give a small chuckle before patting my head. "Then why do you ask?" He said to me.

I grumbled and crossed my legs. "I'm just wondering. Just answer it, Kenshin."

He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. I looked at him, waiting for his answer. He seemed to be in deep thought, and I wondered if I was wrong for asking him a question about love.

"It's a strange feeling."

… Great. Kenshin and Kaoru really deserve each other. What kind of answer was that?

Kenshin opened his eyes and I swore those were the deepest eyes I've ever seen. It was so deep that it was hard to read. Definitely different from my master.

"It is a feeling that can only be felt once, I think." He continued and I listened to him intently. I didn't know that he would take my question so seriously. I guess I was right about asking him.

He gazed at nowhere, and I noticed that he seemed far away from me even if he's just beside me. Maybe he…

"I can surely tell that is different from first love." He cut my thoughts as he continued. "I had my first love, as you all know that…" I felt a little guilty as I saw his eyes become deeper because I knew I just reminded him of his first love, _Tomoe._

"…I thought I won't be able to love anymore. I definitely can't give you what true love really means to everyone, but I can tell you what it means to me." He gave me a sincere smile.

I was surprised. It was really rare for Kenshin to show his real smiles, but for the past few days, he's been doing so. Not that I minded.

"Do you still want to hear it, Yahiko?" He asked and I could only nod. He gave a small smile and looked at the dojo.

I followed his gaze. There she was. Yes, _she. _My master.

I shouldn't be surprised, really. But still, it amazes me how these two idiots haven't said anything to each other.

But then again… maybe words weren't needed.

Kenshin smiled at me when he saw me looking at her too. I blushed because he caught me but he just chuckled. "I think you already know what I'm about to tell. So, do I still have to say it?"

I nodded. What? I don't know what to say.

"True love is a very strong feeling." He started. "It is the feeling of acceptance, of being wanted, or needed by someone. It's unexplainable, really. But every time I look at her, I feel…accepted. Loved." He looked at her again. I blushed with the look he gave Kaoru, but I think I'm starting to get what he's trying to say.

"She accepted me without even knowing my past. And even when she knew I was the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, her trust on me only grew stronger instead of pushing me away."

_True love doesn't change when it finds reason to change. _I remembered Kaoru's words. Somehow, with Kenshin saying this, I'm beginning to understand the deeper meaning of those words.

"I told her about my past life, the Bakumatsu, Ishin Shishi, Tomoe, all of it. It amazed me on how pure she is. It also amazes me on how she's still able to accept me and show how she loves me." So Kenshin wasn't dense after all. I asked him, "But Kenshin, how can you know that it's true love that you feel for her?"

"…I just know. I feel it." He smiled at me. "I feel that I want to be by her side forever. I feel the need to protect her and to give her everything that is left of me." He looked at Kaoru one more time before staring at the sky.

"…and when I see her smile, her eyes, I feel like I become clean. Those are the most beautiful eyes and smile I ever saw."

I'm…I'm speechless. I'm amazed at how much Kenshin can see in her. In my master.

Kaoru would have melted if she heard all of this.

"It's funny. How she thinks that she wasn't able to do anything for me." He said with a light tone. I raised my brow at him. "She doesn't realize how many times she saved me. With her words, with her smile."

I guess Kenshin saw my confused face so he answered, "Without me even knowing it, she became my strength instead of my weakness. She became my answer, my will to live."

_True love is the bond that only gets stronger when there's a barrier, destroying that wall and walking further._

I remembered Kaoru's words again.

Sigh. Really, these two really fit each other. It's about time they get together.

Kenshin heard me sigh and ask, "Do you still have questions?" I shook my head. "Iie."

I stood and went in front of him. Kenshin looked at me confusedly.

"You know, Kenshin. You know very well that Kaoru deserves happiness." I started. Kenshin smiled as I said those words. "For Kaoru to be happy, you must be happy too."

I gave a heavy sigh. "Sheesh, you two are so dependent to each other without even realizing it." I guess that's what I thought they were. Was I wrong?

I saw his eyes widen in my realization before smiling once again and saying, "Aa. It seems so."

I blushed. It sounded like I was praised by the very man I idolized.

--

One year later.

I wasn't totally aware of what true love really is.

In fact, before, I didn't even believe that such a feeling existed.

But, hearing those words from a year ago…

And seeing the two of them together now…

I now believe that maybe, someday, I'll have that same feeling too.

Love.

True Love.

--

**A/n: **It's done, and I like this piece. Hope you like it too. :)

Thanks for the reviews.

Please review. Arigatou.

Made and Finished: May 16, 2008


End file.
